


Just For You

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a con, Jared can't get one photo op out of his mind. Jensen decides to reenact it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> So Big thanks to my wifey Mel for this one. We were talking one night about great photo op ideas to pose with the boys. We're both HUGE Jared/Sam girls so she thought, wouldn't it be great if someone and Jensen were on their knees and worshiping Jared as if he were a king? Well, then being the naughty minded women we are and firm believers in J2, this came to mind. I finally got to type it up. Hope you enjoy!   
> This is completely unbeta'ed. All mistakes are my own  
> ***I DON'T OWN ANYTHING***  
> ***The boys own themselves, and maybe each other ;)***

Sunday’s during con were always always busy, giving him no time to think about anything. Especially not the photo ops they’d taken during the day. Some usually always stood out. But that one today, promised to be with him for a lifetime. The fan had walked away with a smile on her face, Jensen sore knees, and Jared? A raging hard on that he did his best to hide for the rest of it. Finally after too many long hours, he’s finally in bed. Their flight doesn’t leave until tomorrow morning, so they have tonight. Jensen’s still downstairs, doing who knows what. All Jared wants to do is shower, and sleep. Except every time he closed his eyes all he saw was that op. They were used to the out there requests, this one, one of the tamer ones. Jensen was happy to oblige. But now all Jared saw was Jensen on his knees, Emerald flecked gold eyes looking up at him, as if he were the world. Sure they’re together, but Jensen doesn’t often look at him like that, especially in such an intimate way around fans. They have to be careful. Jared groans and shifts on the bed. Sitting here was doing nothing to rid the image from his mind. He gets up, going to the suit cases and grabbing some clothes. There’s no point in going out tonight. He heads to the bathroom, turning the water on full and hot. He steps under the spray, then braces his hands against the wall, letting the hot water move over his shoulders. He closes his eyes, but all he can see is Jensen. He groans, but doesn’t bother to open his eyes. There’s no use, he’d still see those eyes looking back up at him. He jumps slightly as he feels arms coming around his waist, moving up his chest. He leans back into the touch, when a kiss is placed on his shoulder. 

“Miss me?” Jared nods. It’s always too long when they’re away from each other. 

“Yes.” Jensen’s hands slide up and down his chest as the water steams up from below. Jared groans as Jensen’s hands wrap around his hardened cock.    
“This for me too?” Jared blushes can’t help it. It’s not usually like this. He can usually hide it better. 

“Yeah. Just. Dammit Jen. That op.” Jared groans again as Jensen’s hand starts to move. 

“You too?” Jared just nods. He can barely think as Jensen strokes him, slowly.    
“It’s all I see.” Jensen laughs, kisses Jared’s shoulder again. He lets him go, Jared letting out a little whine of protest. Jensen turns him around, reaching up to kiss him. 

Jared’s arms wrap around him, not wanting to let him go. Jensen moves out of this kiss first, kissing his way down the long line of Jared’s neck, sucking a mark into it at his collarbone. Jared whimpers a little, really wishing he had Jensen’s hands on him again. He can feel Jensen’s cock stiffen between their close bodies. Jensen kisses his way down Jared’s chest, getting lower with each kiss. He looks up at Jared and Jared’s breath backs up into his lungs. Jensen eases his way down to his knees, just like earlier today. Except now, it’s all for Jared and not a camera. Jared holds onto Jensen’s shoulders to steady them both. It’s all too much and not enough. Jensen kisses the deep V of Jared’s hips, sucking in little marks as he goes. He places little kisses down the length of Jared’s cock making him whine a little in his throat. 

“Jen.” The sound is strangled. Jensen smiles up at Jared, Emerald eyes lust blown and wide. 

“I got you babe.” Jensen takes Jared into his mouth making him see stars. His head falls back as Jensen works his mouth over him. He doesn’t want this feeling to end. 

Jensen moves down Jared’s length taking more of Jared into his mouth with each new breath he manages through his mouth. He’s wanted this all day, just to see the way Jared is now. He tossed back, mouth opened in a constant O form, fingers digging into his shoulders. His tongue plays along Jared’s shaft, fingers digging in a little deeper. There’s no way Jensen can take him all, they’ve tried. He’s just too big. Jensen releases him for a minute, Jared’s protest coming out in a growl. Jensen chuckles, then moves back in, sucking just the tip into his mouth, his tongue moving into Jensen’s slit, tasting the precome. He moves just a bit, one hand going to his own aching cock and the other to wrap around Jared, hands moving in time with his mouth. 

Jared looks down, sees Jensen’s mouth moving over him, loving the feeling of Jensen’s wet heat moving over him. He grips the back of Jensen’s head lightly, moving him. It’s all too much watching Jensen stroke himself as he sucks Jared off. Jensen looks up at him and Jared comes undone. He holds Jensen’s head, groaning as he comes down his throat. Jensen makes a noise as he too, comes from his own hand, milking Jared through his orgasm. He lets Jensen go, breath heaving. He looks down and smiles at Jensen, then helps him to his feet. He wraps Jensen in his arms, capturing his lips. He can taste himself as he licks inside Jensen’s mouth. Jensen eases away, chest heaving, needing air. Jared lays his head on Jensen’s shoulder, almost sure he’s going to pass out soon. 

“Wait until we get out of the shower to fall down. I can’t carry you.” Jared laughs and nods, then stands up straight. He has to grip the wall to make it through the shower. 

When they land in bed, Jared wraps his arms around Jensen kissing the back of his neck. 

“Thanks babe.” 

“You’re welcome. Now sleep.” Jared kisses him again, then lays against the pillow. This time when he closes his eyes, he still sees Jensen on his knees, but this time, all for him. Like it should be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
